Featherweight
by Kendra Pino
Summary: A story in which Butters visits Kenny and finds out about Kenny's biggest problem - his weight.


Featherweight

A normal day in the McCormick household, some might say, can drive a person completely mad. Kenny McCormick begs to differ. Kenny walked down the stairs to the sounds of a slamming door and screams outside. He rolled his eyes and continued his journey to the kitchen. Kenny didn't live in such a nice neighborhood, nor did his parents make a lot of money. The McCormick family lived off of their WIC and welfare checks. WIC sent them a free gallon of milk, cheese, bread, and cans of chicken noodle and tomato soup. Welfare, on the other hand, gave them food stamps and paid their bills. Kenny's mother was pregnant with yet another child, while Kenny's father beat and cheated on her.

Opening the refrigerator, he found old foods that needed to be thrown out and two gallons of milk. He picked up one of the heavy gallons, and nearly dropped it. Kenny rolled up the sleeve to his parka. His arm wasn't muscular. It was think and weak from his lack of nutrients. He rolled it back down as he was reminded that his house had no heat and it was the middle of winter. He poured himself a glass of milk, drinking it down. Milk was a meal for Kenny. He was used to drinking nothing other than about six glassed of milk a day, plus a little bit of food at lunch (if he's lucky, that is.) That set aside, he had to leave for school. Kenny walked out the door and pushed past his parents, mumbling out a good-bye (and a few cuss words under his breath) before walking toward the bus stop.

He approached his three friends, Stan, Kyle, and Cartman… Well, more like two. Cartman was just _there_. "Hey, Guys," Kenny muttered through his parka. The others turned to him and greeted him before going back to their conversation. "Cartman, are you fucking stupid?" Kenny heard Kyle shout, getting agitated. "Aye! Shut the fuck up, Jew!" he spat back at him, causing a quarrel. He sniggered to himself, smiling faintly. _Those two argue like a married couple. _He thought. _Wouldn't surprise me if secretly they-  
_

Kenny stopped mid-thought when he heard a familiar voice. "U-Uh.. Heya Kenny!" giggled the oh-so-familiar Butters Scotch. God, was he cute. He hasn't changed much since fourth grade; I guess four years doesn't do much. His voice is still changing, cracking rapidly… but Kenny, for some reason, finds it cute. He curses himself for having such gay thoughts… wasn't he supposed to be the chick-magnet? Kenny let out a frustrated huff, earning a confused look from Butters. Kenny motioned for him to keep talking, but he was too deep in thought to pay attention. He felt a little bad for ignoring the poor little blonde, but he had to try to think of boobs… and not the cute little teenager… who had such curved hips. And a thin, yet beautiful, torso. Pale, flawless complexion. _O-Oh god.. here come the gay thoughts._

"…Kenny? A-Are 'ya listenin'?" Butters sighed. Kenny snapped back into reality, smiling at the boy before glancing up and down at the boy and flushing slightly. Thank god for the hood that covered his cheeks. Smiling, he began to apologize for his thoughtlessness. "Sorry, Butters. I was thinkin' about… stuff that I need to get out'ta my head.. it's nothin'." He licked his lips which became dry from the stinging cold. "W-well.. that's alright, Ken!" he smiled, wrapping his arms around me with no warning. Kenny jumped from the sudden contact, but he'd be a filthy liar if he said it wasn't enjoyable. The bus screeched to a stop in front of the teens, doors squeaking open. Slowly, they made their way to their usual seats, making their way to South Park High School.

Butters chit-chatted with Kenny on the whole ride. "…hey-a Kenny! Wh-why don't I come over t'your house today? I've never been there!" He giggled, looking up at Kenny with big, glistening eyes that made Kenny's heart stop for a second or two. "I-I.. Sure..! You can come over..!" He blushed, smiling widely. "Yay! I'll talk to you third period~!" He giggled, hugging Kenny around his neck and skipping off elsewhere.

First and second period went by slower than usual, maybe because they were his least favorite subjects (aside from Algebra 1), History and Science. Third period was kind of a free class, he had Language Arts with Mr. Garrison (who wasn't that great with anything involving Literature.) As soon as Butters walked into the class, Kenny shuffled over to him and slid his hood down. Smiling, Butters took in the other's facial features and licked his lip in the cutest way. Kenny rolled his eyes slightly. Butters spoke softly. "..So, Kenny.. What're we gonna do at your house? Is it fun there?" Kenny nearly choked. His home wasn't too humble, but he didn't want to tell Butters that. "…W-we don't have much food… or anything to do, really. I mean… I have some porn and shit in my room…?" Kenny looked at Butters (who blushed red at the mention of pornography) and bit his lip. "I-I think we can e-entertain ourselves." Butters murmured, smiling back up at Kenny.

Soon enough, lunch had passed and everything else went by in a blur. Kenny and Butters met by the bus stop and took the bus home to Kenny's. Butters looked around the place. It wasn't very nice, but to Butters, it was comforting. They walked into the house to find it empty. Kenny didn't know nor care where they went. He pulled down the hood of his parka, leading Butters upstairs. It was rather cold in the house, as there was no heat. Butters sat on Kenny's bed, looking around the room at the posters and centerfolds hung all around his room. His room smelled like booze and cologne, which for some reason mixed well. Butters huffed and laid back onto the pillows. "What do you want to do, Kenny?" Butters practically jumped with glee.

Kenny grinned, only thinking of a few things to do. "We could… smoke my father's pot..? Get drunk..? Watch a porno? …or a regular movie… or porn. Or read dirty magazines.." Butters blushed and his eyes widened. "Wouldn't we get in trouble?" Kenny grinned. "Why would we? I'd never get you in trouble, Butters."

And that was the story of how Kenny managed to get Butters tipsy. Butters brought the beer bottle to his lips, sipping it and licking his lips. It was sweet, but so bitter. He didn't like it, but he loved the feeling he got. Soon after, the TV set was on, blasting a movie of some sort. Butters didn't know nor care. Kenny looked over at him, stopping the movie. "You know what?" He raised a brow. Butters cocked his head. "Yeah, Ken?"

And no less than two minutes later, Kenny had grabbed a box from under his bed, emptying it onto the bed. Porn magazines. Butters went red, staring at them in amazement. Kenny picked one up and handed it to Butters, saying nothing. Butters slowly opened it, going redder (if possible) and gasping. One particular picture had Butters a little bit excited. Tossing the mag aside, he curled up with his knees to his chest. Kenny smirked. "Already hard from one little picture?" A small whine escaped Butters' lips as Kenny chuckled. "That's okay, Buttercup." He purred, wrapping an arm around Butters' waist. Butters shivered. Kenny winced. "Why didn't you tell me you were this cold?"

The two had decided to huddle up under Kenny's many sheets and blankets on his bed. Kenny stood up, shrugging off his parka and stripping down to his boxers. Butters stared in shock at the other's body. "Kenny.. you're.. you're so _thin_." Kenny looked down in shame. That's one thing he didn't wish to explain to the other. Butters looked up at him, causing Kenny to turn away slightly. "I-I haven't eaten actual food since 2 weeks ago at lunch… when Cartman dropped his pickle… I'm sorry." Kenny choked out those words, looking down. Butters pulled him down under the blankets. "It's okay. Why are you apologizing? I-It's alright. Y-you're a great person just how you are. I l-love that about 'ya, Ken." Kenny smiled widely. "…Yeah? Thank you."

"And… I-I love you, Kenny.. Good night."

E N D

__


End file.
